Coming Back To You
by Kickfan23
Summary: Having to drive Kim, Jack Brewer's wife, over to her 'new love' Mark. The two might reconnect the love they still have for each other before divorcing each other. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

The cold chilly air blew against her sweater as she made her way to her destination. Even though it was short walk through the apartment, the air held frost. Which made her ears ache. She walked to the door that said R82. She knocked on the door repeatedly until a gruff voice rasped, " It's open!" She cautiously opened the door and a foul odor hit her. she looked at her surroundings. Beer bottles everywhere, dishes on the sink growing mold. Various pizza boxes that were stuffed in the trashcan, that was overflowing with garbage. She trembled.

A man with shaggy brown hair, a stubble, dressed in only a beater and jean shorts sat on a worn out couch. A toothpick hung lazily on the corner of his mouth, he chewed on it and eyed her.

" So whadda ya need?" He asked and crossed his arms on his chest. Before she could respond, he stopped her and walked to the fridge. " You want some beer?" He asked as he pulled out a Budlight.

She was appalled, "No, I don't drink and you know that." she replied.

He shrugged, " Suit yourself," He tossed out his toothpick and took a long swig of beer.

"You know what I need Jack." She said.

He growled, "I'm not signing those damn papers, Kim."

" I want this divorce Jack and you aren't going to stop it." Kim said.

He shook his head, " I'm not signing and that's final." " You're not the same woman I married".

Her jaw clenched, she slammed the papers down the counter. She turned around and left, leaving the man she (once) loved, alone.

* * *

><p>Taking the bus home, she sighed and looked forward trying to get her thoughts together. The bus stopped and allowed the awaiting passengers in. A man helped his pregnant wife to a seat. She felt miserable, half of her wanting to be with Jack again, wanting to start a family with him. But, a bump on the road came, a co-worker, Mark Widler, happened. All of a sudden Kim felt she lost interest in Jack and became more fond of Mark. Before Kim knew it Mark and Kim began doing more things that were couple-like.<p>

Jack became jealous, and wanted Mark to stay away. Unfortunately, Kim decided she was done with Jack, Jack moved out, and became what he is today. The bus pulled up to a station that was close to home. She walked the half mile home. She walked up to her porch and unlocked her door. She walked to her room and sat herself down on her bed. She pulled open a drawer and pulled out a picture.

It was Jack and Kim, a picture of them hugging each other and holding hands at the same time... _On their wedding_. A memory flashed to when Jack proposed...

* * *

><p><em>After Kim's college graduation, Jack took her aside from her party and treated her to dinner, and afterward took her on walk around an abandoned spot on the beach.<em>

_"Kim I know, we've known each other since college, and I wanted to know..." Jack said and got down on one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box. "If you'll make me the happiest guy in the world... So Kim Crawford will you marry me?" Jack asked. Kim was breathless, so she threw her arms around Jack and kissed while mumbling a yes! Soon after clarifying the 'yes' a heavy make-out session turned out to be something more..._

* * *

><p>She sighed and put the picture back. She lied down and looked at the empty spot that once Jack had claimed. Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and read the text message Mark left.<p>

_'Christmas is coming soon and I want you to join me here in Nevada' _Kim's car was in the shop and she didn't know if her friends were able to drive her all the way there, and a flight would cost her. Yet she had another option... she was going to regret it, but she did want to go with Mark.

**'_Yeah, just give me a few days'_**Kim replied...

* * *

><p>Jack was busy eyeing the wedding photo he had kept, when he heard a knock he sighed and walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Kim.<p>

"Kim I told you I wasn't going to-"

" No, listen. Mark wants me to join him in Nevada and I want you to drive me there" Jack eyed her to see if she was playing any tricks.

"Why me?"

"Because my car's in the shop, my friends aren't willing to help and your the only option I have" Kim replied.

"What about a flight there instead?"

"Flights would cost a fortune!"

Jack scratched his chin and nodded,"Okay"

"R-Really?" He nodded again.

"Thanks..." Kim said as she spun around and left him.

He smiled a little and looked back at the picture haunting him with such beautiful memories...

* * *

><p>"It's open!" Jack shouted. Kim opened the door and lugged her suitcase. "It's a 2 day drive so just be ready..."Jack said and grabbed her suitcase. He walked outside and locked his door. He walked to his car with Kim following like a lost puppy. He dragged her to a worn out Jeep. He put her suitcase in the back and got in. Kim slowly and cautiously stepped in the car. She looked at the back as the Jeep's engine rattled. Garbage, a polo shirt that had 'FFP' written on it, a cap that followed the uniform and wrappers.<p>

She looked back and they were on the road. "How can you withstand all of that garbage?!"

He shrugged " I dunno" She rolled her eyes at his response. She noticed the seats were old and worn out. Her seat was starting to open revealing foam and scratches. She shivered and put her seat belt on.

"If you're uncomfortable I can always leave you out on the road"

"I' rather, but right now Mark's more important..." She noticed Jack grimace. His hand clenched on the wheel and didn't respond for a good hour. She turned to her side and began to close her eyes. As her mind shifted off to a dream, Jack smiled a bit before his smile drooped down.

He wanted to spend a little more time with his wife, before things start to go downhill...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! How are you? This is my first Christmas one-shot, a 3 shot actually... I dunno depending on how it goes.<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything! Except the plot. **

**BTW-Inspired by one of Olyve's one-shot, forgot the name of the one-shot, but all credit goes to her!**

**Question of the Day-Favorite kid's show as a little kid?**

**Food of the Day-Chicken wings!**

**Song of the Day-Titanium by Boyce Avenue**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Listen here Mark stay the fuck away!" Jack growled out at the man._

_"Hey look I-" Mark began but was interrupted._

_"Jack, I'm sorry, but I don't think we're working out..." Kim said and looked at Jack. His eyes held rage, sorrow, and disappointment._

_"So, you choose him over me?! I'm your husband!" Jack said._

_"I'm sorry, Jack... but I want a divorce" Kim said. _

_Jack huffed out,"Fine!" "I thought what we had and after all that we made was love..." Jack spun around and began to enter 'their' house and began to pack._

_Leaving Kim alone..._

* * *

><p>Kim jolted up, but accidentally hit her head on the window. Jack chuckled a bit, but his laughter died down pretty quick.<p>

"How long was I out?" Kim asked looking at the road.

"Hour and a half" He said. She looked at him and his expression held some sort of depression. She looked down as guilt began to climb its way in. She never thought it would... hurt him. She decided to strike up a conversation, just so that she wouldn't go on a guilt trip.

"What does 'FFP' mean?" Kim asked while twiddling with her thumbs.

"Huh?" Jack asked,clearly confused.

"Your shirt." Kim said. "In the back."

"Why do you need to know?" He asked.

"Sorry for asking then"

"I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you then" He replied making Kim shut up. She felt the tension unbearable.

"After 2 years you probably don't know my birthday..." He mumbled a little, he thought it was inaudible but Kim heard it.

"I do..." She said and closed her eyes. "It's on..."

He sighed, "I know yours..."

"Really?" Kim asked. He nodded.

"August 5th, 1989" He spoke. Kim looked at him in clear shock. She actually caught a glimpse of what he was wearing. An unbuttoned white button-up, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, some dark jeans, and worn out converse. She noticed he shaved, remembering how attractive he looked. And he still was.

He took an intersection and parked at a diner. It was 6 and Kim realized she was hungry. They both got out and entered the small restaurant. They both took a seat at the nearest booth and looked at the menus.

After placing the orders Kim felt pressured. Luckily her phone rang.

_"Hey Kim! How's it going?" _Mark's voice asked.

"Good, I'm on my way so I'll be seeing you soon" Kim said.

_"Great, I can't wait" _Mark said.

"Yeah... I can't either" Kim said. Sounding rudely than she anticipated.

_"Is everything alright?" _He asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, everything's okay..." She replied.

_"Okay then see you soon," _He said.

"Okay... bye" Kim said and hung up. She looked at the caller ID when she hung up. The picture of Mark haunted her, making her wanting to go back to Jack and leave Mark. She didn't do that, she looked at Jack. Watching his depressed and cold figure, made her feel responsible. It wasn't his fault anyways. She walked back to Jack.

"That was-"

"Mark? I know," He said coldly.

"Jack, I'm sorry this is hurting you, but you have to accept it," Kim said.

"And what if I don't?! Huh? What if I don't want to let go?!" He asked. They sat silently and ate silently as others stared at them after the little scene. They left the diner and hit the road again.

"Jack, could we at least act civil?" She asked.

His jaw clenched, "Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." **(Sorry I couldn't help it, the game's so addicting! :P)**

"What?" She asked.

"The shirt that has FFP, I quit that job." He said.

"Why'd you quit?"

"I took night-shift from 12 to 6 AM. I had to watch security feed"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kim said.

"Well unless you add some animatronics that want to murder you" He replied.

"Oh..." She said and let out a giggle.

"It's not funny!" Jack said and let out a small smile. Kim smiled too. She noticed the golden band around on left hand's fingers. He had still kept it and wore it, even after everything they've been through.

When it was 10:47, he pulled up at a hotel to get the rest they both needed. Jack came back with the same cold expression as always. "There's only a room for two... I'll sleep on the floor" He said. Without taking any arguments they walked to the room. He used the room key and the duo entered the room. Freshening up, Jack was left in his beater and boxers and grabbed a pillow. "Can I take pillow? If you don't mind that is" He said.

"Jack we'll share... I honestly don't mind" Kim said.

"No, I'm going to sleep on the floor"

"Jack don't be ridiculous!" Kim said.

"Fine!" He huffed out as the two crawled into bed taking their sides and left a big gap in the middle.

After a half an hour she heard Jack say something, "I'm sorry that I couldn't fill up your heart, Kim." "I'm sorry that I failed you, sweetheart..." That was all he said and soon he was sleeping soundly.

Kim carefully inched forward to Jack. She wrapped her arms around Jack.

"No Jack, You didn't fail me. I failed you..." She whispered and hugged him. Remembering his warmth she sighed and reluctantly let go of him.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I never really meant to hurt you"...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! How are you? So the big question... Good? Bad? Tell me in your review!<strong>

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything! Only the story plot.**

**Question of the Day-Favorite song as of now?**

**Food of the Day- Toast**

**Song of the Day- Remember When...? By Chris Wallace**

**Next update will be on Christmas or Christmas Eve.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim woke up with some sort of weight around her waist and her face was pressed up against something. Something warm. She looked up and saw Jack's sleeping face, she smiled, but then drooped down. She realized that soon she'll see Mark. Kim looked at the hotel's alarm clock, 6 AM. She sighed a bit and tried to worm her way out of Jack's grip. She placed her hand on Jack's bicep to see if she could inch away a bit. She felt his strong arms and blushed a little.

Soon she squeezed out of his arms and got up to prepare herself for the day. When she got out of the bathroom, she found Jack already dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry up, we got a long drive. We'll probably make it by 9 at Mark's" Jack said and opened the hotel room door. Kim nodded and followed Jack out the door. They ate breakfast at the hotel's small dining area. Kim found the drive a bit uncomfortable. "If we don't have a lot of traffic, maybe we could make it a bit sooner" Jack said, in a some sort of reassuring voice. Kim felt bad for Jack, he wanted her to be happy. Kim did too, but not in way that would hurt Jack.

* * *

><p>He wasn't happy. Sure as hell, he wasn't. But he had too face it. He lost the love of his life, his wife, his best friend, his muse... his everything. If he would've known what he did wrong, he would've corrected it. He didn't cheat and he didn't lie to Kim. So what could he possibly have done wrong?<p>

He wasn't good enough...

Jack knew it was that reason. Yet, somehow he wasn't so sure about that. Was there something else? Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?" Kim asked. He didn't want to her to worry about him.

"Yeah, I'm just... tired I guess." He replied. _Tired of the thought of losing you _his mind thought.

Once this drive is over...

He will lose everything...

* * *

><p>Kim knew something was on his mind. "Are you sure?" Kim asked again. He nodded and began driving when the traffic lights changed. She looked at her hands. The crowned jewel on her right hand. Her wedding ring.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh... so you're married?" Mark asked.<em>

_"Well, um it's complicated to explain..." Kim replied. "But, I'm thinking on divorcing him"_

_"That's great... I suppose." He said. "I hope this will turn out okay."  
><em>

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean your husband will most likely be unhappy, so I hope he doesn't do anything to rash"_

_"Oh, I'm sure he's not" Kim replied._

And he didn't...

* * *

><p>"So are you planning on living with him?" Jack asked. Kim looked at him.<p>

"Probably, depending on how everything turns out."

"Oh, so this trip to Mark's will determine your relationship with him?" Jack asked, in a voice filled with sorrow and anger.

"I don't know really" Kim said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not sure whether or not I am right for him!" Kim yelled.

"I see," Jack replied with a disappointed tone.

Kim felt guilt crawling towards her, "Jack I'm sorry I never meant to yell"

"And I never meant to be a bad husband!" He replied.

"Please Jack stop with that it's not your fault!"

"Then tell me what I did wrong!" Jack seethed. "What did I do?! Tell me? What did I do wrong?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why do you have somebody else? Why do you want divorce me?" He spoke in a soft voice.

Kim looked at him, "It's hard to explain"

Jack nodded, "I understand then..." "Then can we be at least civil?" Kim asked. He nodded again. "So how'd you get a night shift job at that pizzeria?" Kim asked him, wanting to strike up a conversation.

Jack chuckled, "Well I was walking around town, looking for a good job y'know? So I stumbled across there... long story short, I got a job filled with homicidal robots"

Kim laughed at him and he smiled.

She knew that this was going to be the start of a small friendship...

* * *

><p>After a long drive and conversations, Jack pulled up at a fancy house. He looked at the clock, 9:43 PM. Kim was asleep and he dreaded the feeling of losing her already.<p>

He took a deep breath, "Kim wake up... Kim!" He said and shook her a bit.

"What's going on?"

he smiled ruefully, "We're here." With that Kim got up and stepped out. Jack helped her get the luggage and his heart was starting to break. She looked at him and he looked at her. "Thanks Jack for everything." Kim said and hugged him. Jack was taken back but hugged her back. She kissed his cheek and noticed his jaw clench. He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out paper-clipped papers.

"Merry Christmas, Kim" Jack said and handed her his 'gift'. Kim looked at the the papers. The divorce papers. "You're welcome. This means I'm no longer your husband and you're free..." Jack said. Kim hugged him one last time. She saw his... true smile. She turned to face the house and looked at the divorce papers. She knew that guilt would no leave her alone. "Goodbye Jack" Kim said.

"I'll see you around." Jack said and told himself not to turn around. He got in his car and saw that Mark opened the door to his home.

Maybe something else would turn out differently...

* * *

><p><strong>December 23rd<strong>

Kim was meeting Mark's friends and family members. After getting past the obstacle course of Mark's mother, siblings, cousins, and other relatives she heard a very interesting conversation.

"Look I know we can't be doing this, but I'll figure out a solution okay?" She heard Mark's voice.

"Mark please, I can't do this If you aren't going to do something about Kim..." A female voice. Kim couldn't handle it anymore she barged into the room of the voices.

"Mark... I can't believe you! How... How could you?!" Kim yelled.

"Kim! I can-"

"No, you know what? I'm done!" Kim said and walked out. She grabbed Mark's Prius's keys she walked out onto the front lawn. She started the car and whispered 4 words to Jack.

"I'm **Coming Back To You**"

Mark watched as his car rolled down the driveway. "She's going to go back to him... she needs him" He whispered and smiled at Kim for realizing it.

* * *

><p>She wasn't going to stop, she going to go on. No matter what, Kim loves Jack and Jack loves Kim. She drove all night and she was halfway to her destination. Kim stopped at a waffle hut for breakfast and that was it.<p>

Kim turned on the radio and her favorite song was on...

_If there's an ocean_  
><em>It's just a puddle<em>  
><em>That I've got to get across<em>  
><em>Any mountain, I'll climb over<em>  
><em>Like a kid on the monkey bars<em>

_I know you're out there somewhere_  
><em>I know you miss me just like I miss you<em>  
><em>No matter what, I'll get there<em>  
><em>And you know I'll never stop<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you, I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

_Can you hear me?_  
><em>Hear me calling?<em>  
><em>I know sometimes it's tough<em>  
><em>To hold on, keep believing<em>  
><em>When you don't feel strong enough<em>

_Everyone out there gets scared_  
><em>You know I love you<em>  
><em>Just like you love me<em>  
><em>No matter what, I'll get there<em>  
><em>Ain't no way I'll ever stop<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you, I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

_Every minute_  
><em>I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>I'm gonna show you<em>  
><em>Any second<em>  
><em>I'll walk through that door<em>  
><em>Here I come, yeah<em>  
><em>Oh, here I come<em>

_I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>  
><em>You know I'll find you, I'm never far behind you<em>  
><em>I swear these words are true<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run, run, run, run, run<em>  
><em>I'm gonna run to you<em>

And Kim was going to run to Jack.

* * *

><p>It was the brink of Christmas, it was 11:57 on Christmas Eve. Jack was leaning against the same tree that he and Kim met.<p>

_He was at Christmas party and wanted to leave to get some fresh air. He left the party and found a perfect spot that overlooked Seaford. There he bumped into Kim. After hours of talking they both found themselves kissing each other..._

He remembered the feeling and sighed. He looked at his watch, 12 AM Christmas. "Merry Christmas, Kim"

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Kim said behind him. He immediately spun around. Kim ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're here!" Jack said with a giddy smile.

"Of course I am!" She said and leaned up and connected their lips.

"But why?" Jack asked. "Wait what about the divorce papers?"

"Because our love is strong and this," Kim said and reached into her coat. She pulled out the papers and ripped them in half. "Is terminated." Jack smiled and hugged Kim. He leaned down to kiss her again.

She came back for him.

She loved him,

And He loved her...

Maybe things were going to be better again.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas everybody! My present to you was this finale! Hope you like it.<strong>

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything here! Except the plot and my OC. All credit goes to Bridgit Mendler for her song. This story was based off of Olyve's one-shot Of Lost Love and Soulmates.**

**Question of the Day- Do you feel like the year went by fast?**

**Food of the Day- Chicken Noodle Soup**

**Song of the Day- I'm Going To Run To You by Bridgit Mendler **

**Until next time and remember it's the thought of the gift that counts! :)**

**Hope you have a great Christmas and to those who don't celebrate it Happy Holidays! Oh and A Happy New Year too! Hears to 2015!**


End file.
